Hishikawa Rikka (Mankai Smile)
Rikka Hishikawa '(菱川 六花, Hishikawa Rikka, Rachel Woods) is one of the main Cures in Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure . She is one of Mana's childhood friends and the secretary of Oogai First Middle School's student council. Her Cure Ego is Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo), Cure Diamond Parthenon Mode and Cure Diamond Engage Mode Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with two side braids joining at the back and going down.Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress, which is where she wears her Cure Lovead, with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. As Cure Diamond, she has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle might resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are asymmetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toe tips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personaity Relationships 'Aida Mana: Mana is one of Rikka's very close childhood friends and current schoolmate. Yotsuba Alice: Alice is another one of Rikka's childhood friends, as they met in elementary school. Kenzaki Makoto: Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. Raquel: Raquel is Rikka's transformation partner who helps her transform into Cure Diamond. Madoka Aguri: She and other Cures met her during the battle with Regina. Ira: Rikka has a different relationship with Ira then she does with the other selfish trio. She took him in and looked after him in episode 26 and went against Cure Ace to protect him, Ira has been teased by Marmo of having a crush on Cure Diamond, and he has also called her an 'Angel' in episode 26, whether he does have feelings for Rikka or not is unknown, although there are many hints to show that he does. In the second to final episode he is shown protecting her from a Jikochuu despite him saying after "The one who will defeat the Pretty Cure will be me." In the episode after he is fighting her again before the others can enter Selfish King, he was almost trying to stop her because he said that she could disappear but she told him she had to. At the end of the final episode he is shown looking at her and then smiling before the Selfish Trio leave again. It is believed and wanted by many fans that they have a romantic relationship, as some clues are shown in episode 26. Cure Diamond :::::::: "The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!!" ::::::::: 英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！！ ::::::::: Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!! Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) is Rikka's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents the light of wisdom Transformation Raquel cries out his name before Rikka first places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Raquel's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating around with her body, except for her head, glowing with blue light. First, her hair glows blue and grows into a long ponytail. Her hair then turns to a lighter blue and her hair accessories and diamond shaped earrings start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, bracelets and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appears on her pelvis and Cure Diamond poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Etymology Hishikawa (菱川): Hishi (菱) means "a diamond shape", while kawa (川) means "river". Rikka (六花): The kanji Rikka (六花) means "snow". Individually, Ri (六) means "six" while ka (花) means "flower". SongsEdit Rikka's voice actor, Kotobuki Minako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Songs Duets Movie Songs Christmas Songs Category:Cure Diamond Category:Hishikawa Rikka Category:Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure Category:Mankai Smile Category:Mankai Smile Doki Doki Precure Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:White Cures Category:User:Cure Sword Parthenon Mode Category:User: Cure Sword Parthenon Mode Category:Cure Sword Parthenon Mode